Kenneth Rexroth/Comunalismo/Josiah Warren
Josiah Warren De todas as pessoas notáveis que se associaram à Nova Harmonia, a mais notável foi sem dúvida Josiah Warren. Se ele tivesse sido um general, político, ou um capitalista, ele teria sido um dos americanos mais famosos. Ele era um homem genuinamente universal — músico talentoso com habilidades em vários instrumentos, oficial qualificado em vários ofícios, importante inventor, economista, filósofo, e fundador do anarquismo individualista americano — pelo menos enquanto movimento, uma vez que Thoreau era individualista demais para ser o fundador de um movimento. Warren nasceu em Boston em 1798 da famosa família Pilgrim. Pouco se sabe do começo de sua vida, mas em sua adolescência ele já estava ganhando dinheiro como músico profissional. Aos vinte casou-se e migrou para Cincinnati, a capital da fronteira, onde trabalhou com uma orquestra, como maestro e professor de música. Como gasolina e sebo eram escassos, ele inventou um abajur que queimava banha que produzia uma iluminação melhor; logo ele montou uma fábrica de lâmpadas tornando-se um homem moderadamente bem de vida. Em 1825 ele vendeu a fábrica e acompanhou Owen entre os primeiros colonos de Nova Harmonia onde se tornou o líder da banda e professor de música na escola — as duas únicas instituições que deram certo em Nova Harmonia. Ele também exerceu a função de diagnosticador e conselheiro técnico geral. Além disso ele foi uma das poucas pessoas na colônia com algum conhecimento ou prática em mecânica. Sua filosofia sempre tinha sido a de que o melhor modo para entender um processo era aprender a fazê-lo. Em Nova Harmonia ele iniciou seu interesse pela impressão. Em 1827, com a desintegração de Nova Harmony, ele retornou para Cincinnati. De todos os colonos, ele era o único, pelo menos em uma posição principal, que parece ter aprendido qualquer coisa. A maioria deles, como Frances Wright, foram sentenciados a repetir os mesmos enganos e loucuras em repetidos desastres. Quase todos os críticos de Nova Harmonia disseram que o que faltava era uma forte liderança, disciplina, e compromisso — um governo forte. Warren tinha chegou a uma conclusão diametralmente oposta. Nova Harmonia sofria de um desordenado exercício de liberdade e da instabilidade da autoridade de Owen. No princípio do like cures like, ele estava convencido de que a base de todas as futuras reformas precisava ser a mais completa liberdade individual. “O homem busca a liberdade como o ímã busca o polo ou a água o nível”, escreveu, “e a sociedade não pode ter nenhuma paz enquanto todos seus membros não forem realmente livres”. Mas tal condição não era realizável sob aquela organização e idéia existente na sociedade. Novas visões teriam que substituir as visões do passado. Para a futura nova sociedade eram necessários novos princípios. O primeiro dos quais era uma “individualidade individual”. A soberania de todo indivíduo tinha que ser o tempo todo mantida inviolável. Todo mundo necessariamente era livre para dispor de sua pessoa, de seu tempo, de suas posses, e de sua reputação da forma como lhe agradasse — mas sempre às suas próprias custas. Warren tinha desenvolvido um sistema econômico bem compreensivo baseado na teoria do valor do trabalho, no princípio adotou uma interpretação mais rígida, algo como a teoria de Marx, ou até mesmo como a teoria de Engels da força de trabalho como algo distinto do trabalho em si — onde todo tempo de trabalho era considerado equivalente. Depois, aprendendo a partir daquilo que era em certo sentido um experimento científico controlado, ele passou a acreditar em uma limitada escala de valores baseada na habilidade. Warren tinha uma mente de cientista e de inventor. Ele pôs imediatamente em prática as idéias que tinha desenvolvido a partir das experiências de Nova Harmonia. No dia 18 de maio de 1827, uma data histórica, ele abriu uma pequena loja geral na esquina da rua Cinco com a rua Elm em Cincinnati. Ele a chamou de Equity Store (Loja da Equivalência). Assim que as pessoas descobriram sua loja ela se tornou o negócio de varejo mais popular da cidade, ficou famosa por causa de seu método de computar o preço como uma "loja do tempo". O preço era baseado no princípio da troca equânime de trabalho, medido pelo tempo gasto em sua fabricação e trocado por outras espécies de trabalho. Todos os bens estavam marcados com seu custo mais elevado, usualmente em quatro por cento. Este foi, incidentalmente, o primeiro negócio na forma de self-service. O cliente escolhia o que queria, ia até o balconista, que computava o tempo gasto em sua fabricação, e o cliente pagava por ele, por exemplo, dessa forma, "devo a Josiah Warren trinta minutos de trabalho na carpintaria, John Smith", ou, "devo a Josiah Warren dez minutos de trabalho de costura, Mary Brown". Os clientes pediam as coisas que eles precisavam, e que eram postadas a cada manhã. Os artífices e fazendeiros traziam seus bens conforme a lista de necessidades e os trocavam por outros bens ou por notas de trabalho, de acordo com a lista de custo e tempo de trabalho para todos os artigos relacionados. Além desses simples arranjos não havia praticamente nenhuma outra regra ou regulamento. A loja funcionou automaticamente como um mercado cooperativo para compradores e vendedores e como uma bolsa de mão-de-obra e uma agência de emprego. A primeira semana movimentou apenas o valor de cinco dólares em negócios, mas em pouco tempo a loja estava prosperando. A coisa notável é que os artesãos e profissionais altamente qualificados estavam dispostos a trocar seu trabalho nesta simples base de tempo, embora posteriormente Warren modificasse um pouco este seu arranjo. A loja veio também a funcionar como um sindicato de crédito sem juros, e empréstimos em trabalho, em mercadorias e eventualmente em dinheiro, se absolutamente necessário, era feito sem juros e nenhum outro encargo senão o custo da mão-de-obra aplicada. Warren pode eventualmente embarcar na aventura de uma cooperativa de propriedade real, baseada em fundos de trabalho, dinheiro, e custo em tempo. Todas estas coisas ocorreram quando Pierre Joseph Proudhon, geralmente considerado como o fundador da anarquia individual, do crédito mútuo, e da bolsa de mão-de-obra cooperativa, ainda era um menino na escola. Warren não apenas antecipou Proudhon, como também foi um pensador e um escritor bem mais perspicaz, e um homem que testava todas suas teorias pela prática. Marx tinha razão sobre Proudhon. Ele foi um pensador confuso e um escritor confuso, bem distante de ser um homem prático. Depois de três anos da bem sucedida operação da Loja do Tempo, Warren decidiu que ele tinha provado seu ponto de vista, a experiência científica tinha confirmado a hipótese, e em 1830 ele encerrou o negócio e foi para New York trabalhar com Robert Dale Owen e Frances Wright no The Free Inquirer. Em aproximadamente seis meses ele retornou a Ohio. Nos próximos anos ele tentou fundar comunidades que nunca foram iniciadas devido a fatores além de seu controle. Ele abriu outra “loja do tempo” em New Harmony, e paralelamente, produziu lucrativas invenções em impressoras, culminando com a primeira impressora rotativa. Em 1847 ele assumiu a liderança de um falanstério fourierista em Ohio, a aproximadamente trinta milhas de Cincinnati, que ele renomeou de Utopia. Operou durante aproximadamente quatro anos até que os colonos a venderam com lucro e migraram para Minnesota, e nunca mais se ouviu falar deles. Em 1850 Warren transferiu-se para a cidade de New York e uniu forças com Steven Pearl Andrews, que tornou-se o propagandista chefe dos princípios de Warren. Estes incluíram a soberania do indivíduo, custo limite de preço, comércio eqüitativo, e eventualmente o banco mútuo: em outras palavras, a teoria bem-desenvolvida do anarquismo individual ou mutualismo que sobreviveria como um pequeno movimento até o século XX, e que funcionou bem melhor como uma teoria geral de livre associação do que o sistema semelhante de Proudhon. No mesmo ano Warren, Andrews, e outros começaram a comunidade dos Tempos Modernos, agora chamada de Brentwood, em Long Island, aproximadamente quarenta milhas de New York. Devido aos princípios de Warren, é fácil confundir Tempos Modernos com um desenvolvimento de real-propriedade cooperativa. Cada família possuía sua própria casa e não havia qualquer forma regular de governo. Onde Nova Harmonia tinha falhado, devido a sua política de portas abertas e a longa luta entre a autoridade de Owen contra o partidarismo de excêntricos e o parasitismo de vadios. Tempos Modernos de Warren resolveu estes problemas ignorando-os, sem exercer nenhuma autoridade. Os excêntricos e vadios vinham, mas em pouco tempo iam embora. O comunismo de consumo foi assegurado por uma "loja do tempo", mas a colônia nunca pôde alcançar o comunismo de produção exceto na agricultura. Nunca havia capital suficiente para começar um negócio industrial próspero. Uma fábrica de papelão foi experimentada e teve bastante êxito por alguns anos mas foi descartada no pânico financeiro de 1857. A colônia realmente nunca morreu, mas lentamente perdeu seu brilho para tornar-se uma aldeia modelo no subúrbio de New York. Em sua velhice Warren mudou-se para Boston e lá morreu em 1874 com 76 anos. Na próxima geração o movimento que ele fundou foi pequeno mas de significante valor para o radicalismo americano. A voz principal do anarquismo individual e do mutualismo foi Benjamin R. Tucker, autor de In Place of a Book, by a Man too Busy to Write One, Lugar de um Livro, por um Homem muito Ocupado para Escrever Um, a melhor exposição do anarquismo individual, cujo magazine Liberty durou até o século XX; os princípio de organização comunitária de Warren foram adotados em uma forma modificada por várias aldeias comunalistas tanto na Grã-Bretanha como na América. Associações bancárias mútuas sobrevivem até os dias de hoje. Categoria:Comunalismo de Kenneth Rexroth